luckythirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Kong Free Enterprise Zone
A bustling metropolitan, Hong Kong (Chinese: 香港) Free Enterprise Zone stretches between the Pearl River Delta and South China Sea. It's land mass exceeds over 1,200 km2, and with a population over nine million people, it habits people with one of the most densely populated zones in the known world. Along with Macao, it serves with an independent authority from the Chinese goverment and the continent of China. Cityscape Hong Kong serves as a worldwide shipping port and a diplomatic neutral zone for governments and governmental organizations. Hundreds of thousands freight carriers and cargo ships dock and embark in Hong Kong's largest docks. Sustained by the Big Ten AAAs (Ares, Evo, Mitsuhama, Xiao-Renraku and Wuxing in particular), Hong Kong hosts services for financial trade and serves its purpose as one of the world's largest business metropolises. As one of the world's leading international financial centres, Hong Kong has a major capitalist service economy characterised by low taxation and free trade. The lack of space caused demand for denser constructions, which developed the city to a centre for modern architecture and the world's most vertical city. The dense space also led to a highly developed transportation network with public transport travelling rate exceeding 90 percent, the highest in the world. High immigration percentage along with limited housing area has caused massive social problems in specific slums, such as the Kowloon City. History Hong Kong became a colony of the British Empire after the First Opium War (1839–42). Originally confined to Hong Kong Island, the colony's boundaries were extended in stages to the Kowloon Peninsula in 1860 and then the New Territories in 1898. It was occupied by Japan during the Pacific War, after which the British resumed control until 1997, when China resumed sovereignty. In 2015, Hong Kong freed itself of cultural oppression of historical British systems and Chinese communist governancy. Since winning its independence from the People's Republic of China the Hong Kong Free Enterprise Zone has been governed directly by the corporations that inhabit it. There are two main governing bodies in Hong Kong: the Board of Governors and the Executive Council. The Hong Kong city-state thrived in the Japanese Imperial State boon, as it stood in between the cheap Chinese labor states, Chinese civil war and the JIS. It became an island of wealth and stability in an otherwise chaotic Asia and also the destination of area's restless refugees. Initially they served as cheap labor for expanding city, but later on it started to bottle up social problems in the lax social security net. The influx resulted in discrediting the problem and shoddy, fast housing that we know as Walled Kowloon City today. Not much would happen today if it weren't for anti-capitalistic activity from the 9x9 and rise of crime rates. The Executive Council now will admit the problem, but they rather fall back safely to the laps of megacorporations. Executive Council The Executive Council is effectively both the legislative and executive branches of Hong Kong Government. It is made up of eight Hong Kong citizens chosen to serve on the Council by the Board of Governors for eight year terms. Council members cannot be elected to consecutive terms. Every two years, two new slots open up on the Council and the Board of Governors replaces them in a closed door session. Every year the Council votes one member to be Chairman of the Council. There is no limit to how often a Councilmember can be the Chairman during his term. It is the Chairman's job to set the Council's agenda. Laws presented to the council are passed by a six vote majority. Current Council (2070): * Deng Sai-Kan, Chairman * Diego Mangabat * Yi Jing-Ze * William Wu * Mei Sterling * Tai Kong * Shan *Dr. David Tan Ecology Built on rugged, mountainous land, the Hong Kong has improved slowly through its history to meet its excessive size nowadays. The climate is dynamic in Hong Kong. Since locating in the subtropical zone, it only has two seasons, the rainy season and the dry season. From March to September, the monsoon wind and rain hits the city-state, resulting in humind, hot and rainy weather. Famous Hong Kong super-typhoons are fairly occurring in the area during the rainy season. From October to February, the winds blow in the northeast monsoon, which result in cool and dry weather, though this is relatively hot compared to areas with four seasons. Category:Hong Kong Category:Corporations Category:History